El bebé en la rama
by youbreakmybones
Summary: Ubicada luego del episodio "Él bebe en la rama" sobre lo que pasaría si no hubieran existido los amigos de la víctima y nadie quisiera quedarse con el bebé Andy y Brennan decide hacer lo posible para que Andy no vaya a el sistema de adopción por el cual ella paso y detesto tanto.
1. Gracias Booth

**Ni bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, otros y a la cadena de FOX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Deben ver el episodio de "el bebé en la rama" para poder entender la novela*<strong>

**Resumen del Episodio **

En este episodio Booth y Brennan van a la escena de un crimen en donde una mujer fue encontrada muerta en un coche, al revisar el auto se dieron cuenta de que habían unas cosas de bebés dentro de él, entonces se dan cuenta de que hay un bebé en una rama a unos metros de altura; bajan al bebe de la rama y resulta que necesitaba un cambio de pañales, entonces Booth le quita el pañal y va por talco para el bebé, entonces Brennan se queda con el bebé y deja junto a él una llave que habían encontrado en la pañalera y resulta que el niño se la traga y tienen que quedarse con él hasta que deje la llave en el pañal. Brennan se queda temporalmente con la custodia del bebé porque ella está en el programa de adopciones por si le sucede algo a Amy la novia de su hermano. En el transcurso del caso se dan cuenta que la víctima es la madre del niño y que él se llama Andy, su mama trabaja en una planta de reciclaje de cauchos y a Andy lo cuidan los amigos de su mamá, Brennan comienza a encariñarse con el bebé pero al final del caso se los entrega a los amigos de la madre y además de eso, dona una gran cantidad de dinero para arreglar el puente del pueblo en donde vivía Andy.

.

.

**En esta novela me enfoco en lo que hubiera pasado si los amigos de la víctima no hubieran existido o no quisieran quedarse con la custodia de Andy.**

Capítulo 1.

Gracias Booth

-Está segura de esto doctora Brennan?- Pregunto el amigo y psicólogo de la pareja.

-Sí Dr. Sweets, no quiero que Andy pase por lo mismo que usted y yo pasamos en los orfanatos, no quiero que el viva eso…- Dijo una Mujer a punto de llorar.

-Vamos, no creo que haya sido tan malo- Dijo Booth quien se encontraba sentado junto a ella en la oficina de Lance Sweets.

-Para mí si- Afirmo el Psicólogo viendo al agente.

-Igual para mí- Hizo lo mismo Brennan.

-¿Entonces que, te vas a quedar con la custodia de Andy?- Pregunto el Ex Ranger.

-Así es, seré la madre adoptiva de Andy- Dijo ella.

-Necesita un padre también, usted sabe que los centros de adopciones le dan más rápido la custodia si hay también un padre adoptivo- Dijo Sweets a Brennan aunque sabía perfectamente que Brennan sabia eso tanto como él.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con un tono de voz exhausto.

-Sabe que no se la darán si es solo usted la que lo pide, hay un montón de parejas queriendo adoptar y sabe que los bebé son los que más rápido salen de la lista de adopción, a ellos no les importara que usted sea rica, no le importa que sea inteligente o una doctora famosa, no les importara usted si llega sola, sin un padre para el niño- dijo el Psicólogo para aclarar las cosas.

-Necesitas un padre para Andy, Bones- dijo Booth.

-Exacto- Afirmo el joven.

-Yo seré ese padre- Dijo Booth.

-Exacto- Repitió el Psicólogo- Espera… ¿Qué?- agrego asombrado.

-¿Harías eso Booth?- pregunto la Antropóloga.

-Porque estés feliz con Andy, ¡Claro que lo haría Bones!- Dijo el Agente sonriendo con una sonrisa tan grande que hacía que sus ojos se vieran solo como una línea.

-¡Gracias Booth!- dijo la mujer muy emocionada quien luego se abalanzo hacia Booth y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Mientras tanto el Psicólogo observaba atónito la escena que tenía justo en frente.

-¿No creen que eso sería un problema?- pregunto el joven psicólogo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Booth y Brennan al unísono.

-¿No creen que eso los llevaría a otras cosas, a emociones mutuas? eso va a hacer que entre ustedes surja más…- comenzó a hablar el chico pero Brennan lo interrumpió.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso Sweets, las oficinas del centro de adopción las cierran en un par de horas y yo quiero quedarme hoy mismo con Andy- Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin siquiera importarle lo que había dicho el Psicólogo.

-Entonces vamos rápido, pondré la sirena- Dijo Booth también emocionado.

…

Treinta minutos más tarde Booth, Brennan y Andy se encontraban en frente del escritorio de la Sra. Martha Thompson, directora del centro de adopciones de Washington D.C.

-Entonces quieren adoptar específicamente a este bebé- Dijo la Sra. Thompson.

-Sí, su nombre es Andy y es el hijo de una víctima de un caso que acabamos de cerrar- dijo Booth a la Señora.

-¿De qué iba el caso?- Pregunto la señora muy curiosa.

-Su madre fue encontrada muerta en un coche a las afueras de un pueblo, Booth y yo encontramos al bebe en una rama y nos quedamos con él; en el transcurso del caso y con ayuda de nuestros colegas, identificamos a la víctima como Meg Taylor, a ella la asesino el jefe del lugar donde trabajaba porque Meg lo iba a acusar con su superior porque estaba robando- dijo Brennan recordando aquel caso.

-¿Y no tiene más familia?- Pregunto la Señora viendo al pequeño Andy reír con las caras que le estaba haciendo Booth.

-Su padre… pero él es un alcohólico que se la pasa entrando y saliendo de la cárcel y ni siquiera tiene la custodia del bebé- dijo Booth.

-Si quiera sabe que tiene un hijo- Agrego Brennan.

-Hay muchas personas que quieren adoptar a un niño, pero muy pocos son los que tienen un lazo emocional con ellos antes de adoptarlos- dijo la directora.

-Queremos… queremos adoptar a Andy- dijo Brennan con una lagrima a punto de salir de su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la Directora, justo lo que menos deseaba Brennan que le preguntaran.

-Porque yo estuve en el sistema, se lo triste que es eso y no quiero que él entre también en el sistema… "Vístete, vendrán de visita unos señores que quieren adoptar a un niño…" estar todo el tiempo con esa presión sin saber siquiera si te adoptaran o no "Eres muy linda pero Wendy salió esta vez, quizás la próxima…", "Querían a un niño", "buscaban a alguien mayor", "prefirieron adoptar un bebé"… no quiero que Andy pase por eso- Dijo la Antropóloga quien luego seco sus lágrimas.

-Como debes saber, le damos la custodia a padres que tengan una estabilidad emocional y económica, tendríamos que revisar eso en ustedes- dijo La directora sacando unos formularios de un cajón en su escritorio.

-Soy la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo, soy escritora y cada una de mis novelas a estado entre los más vendidos, dono cada año a este centro una cantidad de dinero de nueve cifras, estoy segura de que eso basta para decir que Andy va a estar con una familia económicamente estable- Afirmo la doctora.

-¿Y emocionalmente?- Pregunto la Directora- Necesitare que llenen estos formularios, solo les tomara unos cinco minutos- agrego y les paso las hojas a Booth y a Brennan.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya Booth y Brennan se encontraban esperando a que la Directora les dijera si podían adoptar a Andy, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y quería conocer los resultados cuanto antes.

-Bones… Si no nos da la custodia…

-Booth…

-Andy estará con una buena familia, tal vez no contigo ni conmigo.

-Con nosotros.

-¿Seriamos buenos padres sin siquiera ser pareja?

-Booth, Rebecca y tú no son pareja y son unos excelentes padres…

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto, Andy sería muy afortunado si fueras su padre- hablo Brennan acercándose más a Booth.

-Y tu su madre- dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

La pareja comenzó a acercarse más hasta llegar un punto en el que se encontraron frente a frente, cualquiera pensaría que iba a pasar algo más en aquel momento.

-La directora Thompson les manda a pasar a su oficina- dijo la asistente de la Directora quien luego volvió a entrar a la oficina, aquella era una joven rubia, como de la misma edad de Lance Sweets, ella en aquel momento lucia avergonzada, tal vez por lo que acababa de interrumpir.

-Gracias, Booth- Repitió otra vez la antropóloga quien luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Booth

-Por nada- Dijo el agente ruborizándose -¿Cuántas veces me darás las gracias?- pregunto Booth levantándose y dándole la mano a Brennan para que hiciera lo mismo

-Cuantas sean necesarias- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la oficina en donde los esperaba la Directora Martha Thompson y la asistente quien sostenía a un pequeño y dormido Andy.

-Ya tengo los resultados- dijo la señora con un toque de seriedad en su rostro

-Y… ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Brennan algo nerviosa

-¿Qué tan locos estamos?- dijo Booth con un aire de susto y broma

-Lo suficientemente como para ignorarlo y dejar que se queden con el pequeño Andy- dijo Martha con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Felicidades!- Agrego

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán al pequeño?- Pregunto la asisten que aun sostenía al dormido bebé.

Booth y Brennan se vieron el uno al otro y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en ellos.

…..

-Queridos amigos, compañeros y… Sweets, les presentamos a nuestro hijo- dijo Booth quien sostenía a Andy quien acaba de despertar y se mostraba muy curioso por lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Ellos se encontraban en el instituto Jeffersonian, junto a sus amigos: Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy y Lance Sweets

-¿Nuestro?- pregunto una patóloga muy asombrada

-La única forma de que me dieran la custodia es que pudiera darle también un padre- dijo Bones quien ahora tomaba del brazo a su compañero.

-Yo me ofrecí a ser el padre adoptivo de Andy- dijo Booth- es que miren a este pequeño ¿Quién se negaría a tenerlo cerca?- dijo Booth observando a Andy.

-Y quien se negaría a decir que ahora ustedes tienen más que trabajo en común, ¡tienen un hijo en común!- dijo el Psicólogo entre sorprendido y extasiado.

-Con cuerdo con el Dr. Sweets- Admitió Camille

-¿Podrían dejar de aguar la fiesta?- Dijo una artista un poco molesta por la actitud de su jefa y el psicólogo

-¿Cómo se llamará?- Preguntó Hodgins.

-No quisimos cambiarle el nombre a Andy- dijo Booth.

-Pero si el apellido, su nombre completo es: Andy Taylor Booth Brennan- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ow… cariño- dijo Angela quien luego corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-¿Por qué me abrazas Angie?- preguntó la antropóloga

-Porque estoy feliz de que hayan hecho esto- dijo una muy feliz artista

-¡Felicidades Padres!- dijo un emocionado Jack Hodgins

-Aunque técnicamente no lo son… ellos solo- empezó a hablar Zack pero Hodgins le mostro una mirada asesina y el capto el mensaje

-¿Están seguros que es lo correcto?- Pregunto Cam preocupándose por sus amigos

-He llegado a sentir mucho afecto por Andy, más del que siento por la mayoría de las personas y además… conozco su situación y sé que necesita mi ayuda, por su enfermedad y por el en general, Andy necesita a alguien que lo quiera y yo… yo lo quiero- dijo Brennan sin parar de ver a ese pequeño bebé de ojos azules

-¿Y usted Agente Booth?- pregunto Sweets

-¿Yo que? ¿Lo quiero? Por su puesto, yo también me apegue a este bebé y este niño se merece algo mejor después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de pasar tanto trabajo con el dinero, con su padre que es un alcohólico ¿Casualidad?, con el asesinato de su madre, su enfermedad… Andy no está solo en este mundo él tiene a Bones, me tiene a mí y estoy seguro que ustedes querrán ver a este enano creciendo con nosotros como sus padres, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto que si- Respondió Camille Saroyan muy conmovida con las palabras de sus amigos

-Claro- Dijo Zack con una ligera sonrisa

-Sera divertido verlos cambiar pañales y esas cosas- Respondió Hodgins muy feliz

-Claro que sí y quiero que sepan que estoy aquí para ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten- dijo Angela con una sonrisa cálida

-Creo que sí y… también opino que están haciendo lo correcto, como amigo… como psicólogo… ¡okey-okey! también- dijo Lance Sweets

Luego de eso los amigos disfrutaron un tiempo más juntos y luego se dispusieron a hacer sus cosas cada uno por su cuenta: Sweets volvió al FBI, Angela comenzó a hacer unas reconstrucciones faciales, Hodgins y Zack estaban haciendo un experimento y Cam se disponía a ir a su oficina pero Brennan la detuvo

-¡Dra. Saroyan!

-¿Dra. Brennan?

-Necesito hablar un momento con usted… es para ver si me puede dar el resto del día libre para comprar cosas para Andy, no tengo ni siquiera ropa para él y tampoco medicinas para la enfermedad de Andy

-No hay problema Dra. Brennan, tómese el tiempo que sea necesario

-Gracias, Cam

-Por nada

-¡Otra cosa Cam!

-¿Si?

-Gracias por conseguirme el pediatra para Andy, no sé cómo agradecérselo

-Ya lo has hecho, Hasta luego Doctora

-Adiós

….

Temperance y Seeley se dispusieron a comprar las cosas para el bebé

-¿Cuántos pañales crees que debamos comprar?

-Andy necesita muchos, muchos pañales… es una bomba de

-¡Booth!

-Bien… tal vez uno o dos paquetes, eso será suficiente como para un par de semanas o algo así.

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-Leche, el niño toma muchísima

-Si… lástima que no le puedo dar pecho, eso es muchísimo más sano

-¿Qué?

-Darle pecho, hablamos de esto antes y no entiendo por qué te avergüenza hablar de pechos

-No me avergüenzo de eso Bones, me avergüenzo de lo que me imagino

-¿Y qué te imaginas? ¿Mis pechos?

-Si… ¿Cómo sabias?

-Eres hombre Booth y hablas de esto con una mujer, es muy normal hacerlo

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero deberíamos estar hablando de lo que Andy necesita.

-¡Una cuna!

-¿Qué?

-Andy necesita una cuna ¿o es que piensas que duerma contigo en una cama todas las noches?

-Por ahora sería bueno, para que se adapte a tenernos… tenerme cerca cada día

-Lo dijiste bien, a tenernos porque Andy nos necesita a los dos cerca

-Lo se Booth… deberíamos estar los dos juntos

-Bueno, podría quedarme en tu casa hasta que Andy duerma y llegar temprano a buscarlos

-Está bien, ya compremos las cosas

….

Unas horas más tarde ya Booth y Brennan se encontraban en el apartamento de ella y Booth estaba tratando de armar la cuna en la habitación de Brennan mientras ella le daba el biberón a Andy

-Estas cosas deberían venir armadas- dijo Booth muy frustrado por no saber cómo armar la cuna

-¿Trae instrucciones?- Pregunto la antropóloga

-No y estoy seguro de que si las trajera vendrían en otro idioma que no podría entender- dijo Booth moviendo la cuna

-Tal vez yo si- dijo Brennan quien luego acostó a Andy en la cama porque ya estaba dormido -¿Te ayudo?- dijo finalmente

-Si… tal vez si estiramos alguno de estos tubos de metal…- dijo Booth quien se veía como un niño de 10 años tratando de hacer su tarea de matemáticas

Brennan comenzó a reír en silencio para no despertar a Andy

-¿Qué sucede Bones?- pregunto un Booth muy curioso

-Está fácil, yo lo hago- dijo ella y se puso a armar la cuna mientras Booth la observaba en silencio

-Sabía que era yo quien debía darle el biberón al bebé- dijo Booth con un susurro

-¡Ya está!- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

-Ahora vamos a probarla- dijo Booth y tomo a Andy quien seguía dormido

Booth coloco a Andy en la cuna y duro unos segundos viéndolo

- Ya está dormido…

-Si Booth y ya es tarde… deberías irte a dormir, mañana ahí trabajo

-¿Y tú que harás?- Pregunto Booth aun susurrando

-Tengo que ver en donde acomodo sus cosas en mi habitación hasta que termine la de él, necesito acomodar los pañales, su ropa y todo lo demás- dijo Brennan y tomo las bolsas que habían en un rincón de la habitación

-Puedo ayudarte- dijo Booth y se las agarro de la mano

-Ya hiciste suficiente, Booth- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa a su compañero

-¿Suficiente? No le di el biberón, no arme la cuna ¿Qué hice?- pregunto algo diseccionado de sí mismo

-Aceptar ser su padre- dijo Brennan acercándose más a el

-No fue nada- dijo el haciendo lo mismo

-No muchos hombres hacen eso, Booth- dijo ella quien luego enfoco la mirada en los labios del agente

-No a muchos hombres se lo propone una mujer como tú- dijo Booth haciendo lo mismo que ella

-¿Cómo yo?- pregunto Brennan alejándose un poco para verlo

-Ya sabes, inteligente, linda…

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio

-¿Me vas a ayudar a acomodar las cosas?- pregunto Temperance ahora algo tímida

-Por supuesto, ¿Dónde piensas poner la ropa?- dijo Booth igual de tímido que ella

-En esos cajones de allá- dijo Brennan señalándole a Booth unos cajones a unos pasos detrás de el

-¿Estos?- pregunto él y abrió el primer cajón

-Sí, ¡Pero en ese no!- dijo Brennan comenzando a sonrojarse

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto Booth y saco algo sin revisar que era

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver lo que Booth había sacado

-¿En unas horas pasaste de hablar de verme sin sujetador a tomar mi ropa interior?- dijo ella con un aire de diversión

-No es gracioso Bones, lo siento- dijo el quien volvió a meter aquella prenda en el cajón

-Si lo es- dijo ella entre risas

-¿Podrías decirme que cajón abrir?- pregunto el

-Pon la ropa de Andy en el tercero- dijo ella quien le paso una bolsa con ropa

-Bien- dijo Booth y se dispuso a hacerlo

Horas más tarde ya habían acomodado todas las cosas de Andy y estaban listos para irse a dormir

-¿Ya está todo?- pregunto un Booth muy somnoliento

-Sí, ya está todo- dijo Brennan de la misma manera

-Entonces ya debo irme, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el

-Son las 12:33am- dijo Brennan viendo el reloj de la habitación

-Es muy tarde- dijo Booth asombrado

-Si… deberías dormir aquí hoy- dijo ella

-No lo creo ¿Recuerdas la última vez que dormí en tu sofá? Tuviste que darme masajes como por dos semanas para que se me aliviara el dolo- dijo Booth haciendo gestos en su rostro

-Entonces duerme conmigo- dijo ella quien luego le tomó del brazo para animarlo a que se acostara en la cama

-Yo duermo en calzoncillos, eso lo sabes Bones… no dormiré contigo en la misma cama si estoy en calzoncillos- dijo Booth quien se negaba a lo que ella pedía

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado y "has pensado hoy" no tengo ningún problema en que duermas en calzoncillos- dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-¿Segura?- pregunto Booth

-Segura- dijo ella y fue a buscar más sabanas en su armario – De todas maneras no voy a ponerme a revisar debajo de tus sabanas- agregó

Brennan le lanzo una de las sabanas a Booth y el comenzó a reír por lo divertida que parecía Brennan con toda esa situación

-Voy a Cambiarme- dijo Brennan y fue a buscar su pijama para luego entrar al baño

-Bien, yo mientras me quito la ropa- dijo Booth quien comenzó a soltarse el cinturón

-No quiero pensar que diría Sweets con todo esto- dijo Brennan entre risas

-Ni yo… es mejor que no lo sepa o comenzara a fantasear- Dijo Booth bajándose finalmente los pantalones

-¿Amarillos, enserio?- dijo Brennan entre risas

-¿No que no los ibas a ver?- preguntó Booth un poco avergonzado

-Ya veo que no son solo tus calcetines los que parecen de un chico- dijo Brennan quien luego entro al baño a cambiarse

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban en la cama con las luces apagadas, Booth meditaba todo lo que había pasado en el día, Brennan hacia lo mismo y algo más ella comenzó a acercarse más a Booth hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron en la cama, Booth no sabía si quedarse quieto o reaccionar al contacto con el cuerpo de Brennan pero fue ella quien reacciono

-¿Estas dormido?- preguntó ella con un susurro

-No…- respondió el

-Gracias Booth- dijo Bones y fue a darle otro beso en la mejilla pero calculo mal y termino dándoselo en la comisura de los labios

-Por nada, Bones…


	2. Solo compañeros

****Ni bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, otros y a la cadena de FOX****

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

**_Solo compañeros_**

Algunos días son muy parecidos a otros, tal vez por la rutina que tenemos a diario, por ejemplo rutinas de trabajo: despiertas, te bañas, te vistes, comes y vas para el trabajo, luego llegas almuerzas y te vas otra vez hasta la noche... Ese tipo de rutinas que hacen que los días se parezcan tanto unos con otros, pero siempre hay algo que nos cambia el día; en el caso de Booth era la voz de una pequeña criatura lo que le hacia el día diferente

- ¿Cómo amaneció el pequeño? - pregunto una mujer mientas tomaba a un pequeño bebé de la cuna

-Algo dormido, pero unos minutos más solucionaran eso- dijo Booth con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sabes que no era contigo Booth- dijo Brennan quien volteo a ver al hombre que dormía en su cama

-Lo sé... Amaneces feliz hoy ¿pero cuando Cam o yo te despertamos tú te molestas?- preguntó Booth sentándose en la cama

-Porque ustedes me despiertan para trabajar, Andy me despierta para pedirme que le de comida. Andy, ve con tu papi- dijo ella y le dio al bebé

-Es muy bonito verte de mamá- dijo él y tomó al pequeño Andy - parece que alguien se hizo pis- agregó examinando el pañal de Andy

-Pues deberías cambiárselo- dijo ella y se fue a la cocina

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo que pasaba era que ambos se estaban haciendo más unidos, se estaban convirtiendo en una familia y una verdadera. Minutos más tarde Temperance seguía en la cocina terminando de hacer la leche para Andy cuando un celular a su lado comienza a sonar, ella toma el teléfono y atiende la llamada

-Brennan- Dice con su particular tono cuando la llama

-¿Temperance? Creí haber llamado a Booth- Dijo una conocida patóloga desde el otro lado del celular

-¿A Booth?- Dijo Brennan quien enseguida observo el teléfono por unos segundos- Ah sí, es el celular de Booth, ya le digo que venga- agregó

-Son las seis de la mañana Doctora ¿Booth está ahí a esa hora?- Pregunto Cam entre feliz y asombrada, le gustaba la idea de que por fin pasara algo entre Brennan y Booth

-De hecho si, esta con Andy… enseguida lo llamo- dijo Brennan y lo hizo

Fue a la habitación a por Booth y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, lo que vio le hizo sentir muy feliz, completamente llena de felicidad; del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un Booth sin camisa y un Andy en pañales que dormía en el pecho de aquel hombre también dormido.

-Cam por favor ¿Podrías decirme lo que le ibas a decir a Booth? Él está dormido con Andy y no quiero despertarlo- Dijo ella a la mujer que esperaba al otro lado de celular

-Por… supuesto, ¡Que adorable!

-Cam…

-Un caso, si, ¡Hay un nuevo caso!

-¿El cuerpo sigue en donde lo encontraron?

-No, ya lo trajeron al Jeffersonian el equipo del FBI, yo voy llegando y empezare extrayendo tejidos mientras que llegan usted y Hodgins para que hagan lo suyo

-Bien, llegare en cuanto pueda

-Genial, hasta entonces doctora

-Adiós

Brennan duro unos segundos contemplando a aquellos dos durmientes, luego se dispuso a tomar cuidadosamente a Andy y dejarlo en su cuna para luego despertar a Booth, se acercó a él y comenzó a llamarlo silenciosamente para no molestarlo

-Booth… Booth…

Pero el hombre dormía como un oso, ella se acercó más a él y comenzó a susurrarle muy cerca del oído

-Booth…

Basto con eso para que el reaccionara, pero tal vez no como ella quería, Booth en cuestión de segundos la había tomado y metido en la cama debajo de él quedando cara a cara, tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban una con otra

-¿Qué?...-Dijo la mujer entre asombrada y perdida ¿Perdida en qué? En las ganas de romper esa mínima distancia entre los labios del hombre que tenía sobre ella

-Me asustaste…- Dijo aquel hombre de la misma manera

-Espero que no le llegues así a todos los franco-tiradores que te asustan

-No… solo a ti- dijo Booth quien cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pegarse más al cuerpo de Brennan

-Booth yo… tenemos un caso- Dijo ella e hizo lo que pudo para salir de abajo de el

Ambos se mantuvieron cayados unos minutos, Brennan comenzó a darle el biberón a Andy y Booth fue a buscar ropa de el en el closet de Brennan, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en su casa así que Brennan le sugirió que dejara algo de ropa para cambiarse cuando se quedara

-Bones ¿Y mis calcetines?- pregunto Booth mientras buscaba como loco un par de calcetines

-No recuerdo donde los guarde, busca en los cajones

-¿En los de anoche?

-¡Cierto! No tenía espacio, están en el primero

-¿Junto con la tuya?

-No, mentira… en el segundo

-Bien, Primero: Bones, Segundo: Booth, Tercero: Andy

-¡Exacto!

Minutos más tarde, ya Booth y Brennan estaban camino al Instituto Jeffersonian para iniciar su nueva jornada de trabajo con respecto a un nuevo caso

-¿Le llevas todo a Andy?

-Pañales, ropa, biberón, medicina, talco, juguetes… creo que si

-¿Te vas a quedar hoy con Andy todo el día?

-Si, tal vez Angela me pueda ayudar si no tiene mucho trabajo… yo de todas maneras llamare a Amy para ver si todavía necesita trabajo

-¿Le vas a pedir que cuide de Andy?

-Sí, ella dijo que si necesitaba su ayuda le avisara y sé que era enfermera, podría cuidar de Andy mientras hago los trámites para que este en la guardería del Jeffersonian

-Está bien, de todas maneras si estoy disponible iré a ayudarte con Andy

-No es necesario Booth…

-Sabes que lo es, soy muy bueno cuidando del pequeño

-Eso sí, también armando cunas

-¡Bones!

-¡Era Broma!

La pareja continuó hablando hasta que llegaron al Jeffersonian, durante todo el camino ni siquiera se preguntaron de que trataba el caso, solo hablaban de Andy y cosas que necesitaban para él. Al llegar, Brennan dejo a un dormido Andy en su oficina y se fue con el woquitoqui para bebés a la platarforma junto con Booth.

En la plataforma se encontraba Cam extrayendo algunos órganos del cadáver, la patóloga tomo el corazón y subió la mirada para ver quien venia

-Hablando de corazones…

-¿Qué?- dijeron Booth y Brennan al acercarse a la doctora

-Que este corazón no se ve tan descompuesto, casi parece intacto- Dijo la Forense recién descubriendo algo

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, Cam?- pregunto Booth con su mejor cara de "no entiendo nada"

-Que la víctima murió recientemente- respondió Brennan

-O la congelaron antes de dejarla abandonada- dijo Saroyan

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?- preguntó Booth

-La encontraron, es mujer- dijo Brennan sin siquiera ver el cuerpo

-Atada a una roca en un rio al norte de un pueblito ¿No va a decir por qué es mujer?- Pregunto Cam entre curiosa y confusa

-¿Es necesario?- pregunto Brennan pensativa –El arco de la pelvis indica que es mujer, probablemente tiene entre unos veinte y pocos años- dijo antes de que su jefa se lo confirmara

-Los animales hicieron un espantoso trabajo con su cuerpo- dijo Booth asqueado – Y sobre todo con su rostro- agrego

-La estructura mandibular también nos dice que está entre ese rango de edad y además, que la víctima es caucásica- continuo examinándola

-¡Buenos días chicos!- dice una muy animada artista

-Buenos días gente- dice un muy somnoliento Hodgins

-Parece que algunos se cayeron de la cama hoy…- dijo Angela

-Oh alguien despertó temprano a otro hoy- dijo Hodgins con los ojos entre cerrados como molesto con alguien de ahí

-El trabajo llama- dijo Cam con una voz cantarina

-¿Qué tenemos hoy?- pregunto Jack con el mismo tono

-Mujer, caucásica, veinte y tantos, posiblemente congelada o muerta recientemente y mordisqueada por animales- dijo Booth haciendo un resumen

-¿Tienen fotos de donde la encontraron?- pregunto Angela

-Sí, Sweets ya las mando por correo, yo las vi y déjenme decirles que es muy extraño- dijo la jefa

-¿Extraño, que Sweets las mande o como la dejaron?- pregunto el fanático de las conspiraciones

-Como la dejaron, estaba atada a una roca en un rio ¿Por qué la dejarían así?- dijo Cam confusa

-¿Para qué se la comieran los animales?- Pregunto Booth

-¿Algún ritual?- pregunto Angela

-Podría ser ritual… tal vez si la victima fuera virgen, por ahora lo que sé es que no ha tenido hijos- dijo la Antropóloga

-¿Y Andy?- Pregunto de repente la Artista

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos los que se encontraban presente

-¿Dónde está?- Aclaro Angie

-Está en mi oficina, dormido- dijo Brennan mirando unos segundos su oficina

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto Jack

Cam hizo un silencioso y "no tan discreto" sonido con su garganta que llamo la atención de todos en la sala

-Bien- Fue lo único que dijo Temperance

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Angela mientras miraba a Booth, Brennan y Cam como si sospechara de algo

-Nada- Dijo la Patóloga

Luego de eso todos continuaron con su trabajo habitual, Hodgins, Cam y Brennan examinaban el cuerpo, Angela intentaba hacer la reconstrucción parcial y Booth fue a su oficina para hablar con Sweets sobre el lugar donde encontraron el cadáver

…

Minutos después el día continuaba como cualquier otro en una escena del crimen, Booth en el FBI, Angela buscando coincidencias de desaparecidos con la reconstrucción que había hecho, Hodgins analizaba los bichos y gusanos que tenía el cuerpo y Cam hacia análisis de los órganos.

Luego de que Brennan terminase de sacar lo que podía de la víctima viendo a simple vista, uno de los internos se llevó el cuerpo para retirar la carne así que ella se quedó en su oficina revisando algunos libros sobre rituales. Ella se sentó en su escritorio y se concentró a buscar algún ritual parecido pero no duro ni un minuto haciéndolo cuando ya alguien cruzaba la puerta de su oficina

-¿Qué paso ayer con Booth?- pregunto Angie

-Fuimos a comprar las cosas para Andy y se quedó ayudándome con él, a armar la cuna y a recoger sus cosas

-¿Solo eso?

-Si eso, ¿Tenía que haber pasado algo más?

-No pero se rumora que durmió en tu casa anoche

-Así fue

-Y no te culpo por… Espera ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, era muy tarde así que le dije que durmiera en casa

-Y dejaste que durmiera otra vez en el mueble, Cariño entiéndelo, tu mueble es una tortura china para Booth

-Durmió en mi cama, conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Pero no nos acostamos si a eso te refieres, el hasta sintió vergüenza de dormir en calzoncillos

-¿Qué?

-Fue muy reconfortante tenerlo cerca, sobre todo en la mañana, cuando cambio a Andy mientras le hacia el biberón, los encontré dormidos juntos

-¿Qué?

-Podrías dejar de decir "¿Qué?"

-Cariño que lindo, Booth y tu… ustedes dos pronto…

-Ya sé que vas a decir y no Angie, Booth y yo solo somos compañeros y el acepto es el padre del niño al que quería adoptar, eso es todo entre él y yo

-No, eso no es cierto

-Ya escuchaste a Bones, así es… Solo compañeros- dijo una nueva voz entrando a la oficina

-Booth- dijeron Ambas mujeres al ver de quien se trataba

.

.

.

**Cortito pero seguro XD**

**Espero que les agrade esta novela. No olviden comentarla para así seguirla escribiendo, nos leemos el próximo jueves ;) y el próximo capítulo les prometo que será más largo**


	3. Mas de lo que todos piensan

Capítulo 3

Más de lo que todos piensan

-Son más que eso- Afirmo la Artista

-¿Qué no escuchaste a Brennan? Solo somos compañeros y ya- Dijo Booth de una forma que hizo que las dos amigas se asustaran, él nunca se enojaba y esa vez era la excepción estaba que votaba humo por los oídos

Ambas mujeres quedaron atónitas por la reacción de aquel hombre. Booth se mantuvo unos segundos en la puerta de la oficina de Brennan y luego volteo a ver a Andy que se acababa de despertar

-¿Qué haces aquí, Booth?- Preguntó por fin Brennan

-Vine a ver a Andy- dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-¿Y te vas sin verlo?- preguntó ahora la Artista que seguía aun atónita

-Recordé que tengo que decirle unas cosas a Cam sobre la mujer asesinada- Dijo aun de espaldas y luego se marchó sin decir mas

Brennan se sentó al lado del coche donde estaba Andy y puso sus manos sobre su rostro como para evitar llorar ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué una simple afirmación había hecho que Booth se enojara tanto y que ella se molestara tanto consigo misma?

-Bren, lo siento tanto…

-No fue tu culpa Angie, está claro que dije lo que él y yo sabemos pero no entiendo por qué sonó como si hubiera negado algo o dicho algo que no es cierto.

-Porque así es cariño, todos sabemos que no son solo compañeros y no me vengas conque solo lo son porque lo que acabo de ver me deja claro de que tú eres o él quiere que seas más que eso para él y estoy segura de que tú también lo quieres.

-Angie Yo… yo no te negare nada.

….

**Horas más tarde en el FBI**

-Agente Booth, tengo las imágenes de la mujer asesinada- dijo un joven psicólogo entrando a la oficina del agente

-¿Y por qué crees que la dejaron así?- preguntó el hombre sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador

-Coincido con la doctora Brennan de que fue un ritual, por la forma en que dejaron a la mujer en aquella roca y por las cosas que encontraron con ella, habían cinco velas rojas colocadas a cada extremo de su cuerpo y su cuerpo estaba colocado en una roca en la que habían dibujado un pentagrama, todo eso indica que fue una especie de antiguo ritual- dijo el Psicólogo mientras le mostraba fotos del lugar

-¿Qué clase de ritual?- pregunto Booth comenzando a notarse curioso

-No lo sé, no soy experto en ese tipo de cosas pero tal vez la doctora Brennan si sepa o conozca de alguien en el Jeffersonian que pueda ayudarnos.

-Bien Sweets, le diré a mi compañera

-¿Su compañera?

-Sí, Bones… la conoces, metro setenta y tantos, delgada, ojos verdes…

-¡Claro que sí, Agente!

-Bueno

-Pero lo que quiero decir es porque la llamo "compañera"

-Porque eso es lo que somos, compañeros, ella y yo trabajamos juntos

-Hacen más que trabajar juntos, agente Booth

-Por supuesto que no, nada más

-¿El hijo de ustedes?

-No es nuestro, nuestro, lo adoptamos, eso es distinto

-Pues los compañeros de trabajo no adoptan hijos solo por serlo, tampoco se van luego de un caso a tomar alguna copa, no se la pasan casi todo el día juntos y no…

-¡Para! Pues eso es lo que Brennan dice

-¡Por supuesto que es por eso, Brennan dijo que solo eran compañeros y por eso esta así!

-Si lo dijo, pero eso no tiene por qué molestarme

-Y aun así si le molesta porque usted cree que hay algo más… que lo hay, hay más que eso

-¡No lo hay!

-¿Quiere que le dé un consejo?

-No, no lo quiero

-Yo digo que debería demostrárselo

-¿Demostrar que?

-Que hay más que eso, más de lo que piensa ella y lo que piensan todos

-¿Qué? No hay más

-Lo dejo con eso agente, suerte

Sweets se marchó dándole una mirada de apoyo a su amigo y se fue tan de prisa como cuando entro, pero a diferencia de esa vez, dejo a Booth más que pensativo, lo dejo dubitativo.

En la oficina el teléfono de Booth comenzó a sonar y Booth decidió contestar, él ya sabía de donde llamaban, pues llamaban del Jeffersonian y sabia quien llamaba, la que llamaba era Brennan.

-Booth- Dijo al contestar

-Booth, lo siento- Dijo Brennan sin antes siquiera saludar

-¿Qué?- pregunto el agente confundido

-Siento haber dicho eso, yo sé que entre tú y yo…

-¿Entre nosotros que?

-Hay más Booth, también somos amigos

Booth contuvo las ganas de cortar la llamada luego de escuchar eso, "¿Amigos? ¿Solo eso?" eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Booth él quería demostrarle que había más, había más que eso

-¿Booth, sigues ahí?

-Si Bones, oye Sweets encontró algo

-¿Qué?

-Dice que está seguro de que es un ritual, por como dejaron a la víctima. Quiere que busques que ritual es o si algún cerebrito sabe cuál es

-Bien, enseguida me pongo en eso ¡Oh Andy!

-¿Qué?

-creo que se volvió a hacer, lo he cambiado hoy como tres veces

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Por no estar ahí

-Lo estás Booth, tal vez no lo estás físicamente pero sé que te gustaría estar aquí junto a Andy todo el tiempo

-Y junto a ti

-Booth yo…

-Hablamos luego Bones, tengo que irme…

…

**En el Instituto Jeffersonian **

-Es uno de los rituales más comunes que hay sobre muertos, es un ritual de ofrenda, ofrecen un sacrificio por algún bien- Dijo Brennan examinando las imágenes en la pantalla de Angela

-¿Algo satánico?- pregunto Angie

-Es más común en los santeros, ofrecen algo dando gracias por otra cosa que recibieron, mientras más grande y más complicado sea lo que ofrecen, es más grande lo que obtuvieron

-Interesante- Dijo un Joven psicólogo entrando en la oficina de la Artista

-¿Qué más sabemos de la víctima?- Preguntó Brennan

-La víctima se llama Melissa Gómez, tenía 21 años y fue reportada como desaparecida hace una semana por sus padres, Mateo y Elizabeth Gómez- Dijo Angela abriendo una pequeña ventana en la pantalla de su computadora

-¿algo en la tierra o en los bichos?- Preguntó Camille

-En los bichos, nada aparte de lo normal en un cuerpo en descomposición, encontré larvas en el cadáver y saben lo que significa eso

-Claro… ¿Me lo recuerdas?- Dijo Cam

-Que murió recientemente, por el tamaño de las mismas la descomposición comenzó entre 96 y 120 horas, es deci días

-¿podrías ser más aproximado?- Preguntó Sweets

-Tendría que analizar más rastros microscópicamente pero diría que murió hace 4 días en la noche, como entre ocho y nueve de la noche

-Eso ya es ser muy exacto ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Excremento

-Ya no quiero saber más

Sweets, Hodgins, Cam, Zack, Angela y Brennan seguían debatiendo sobre todo lo que sabían del caso, nadie llegaba a escuchar los sonidos provenientes del woquitoqui que Brennan llevaba, por suerte alguien más estaba en el Jeffersonian y entraba a la oficina de Brennan a tomar a un bebé que lloraba y lloraba por atención y comida, Booth tomo al pequeño Andy y un biberón recién hecho que descansaba a pocos centímetros del bebé

-A ver hijo, ¿Dónde está tu mami?

Solo recibió una mirada de tristeza proveniente de un pequeño bebé de enormes ojos azules

-Debe estar con nuestros amigos, las ratas de laboratorio- dijo Booth y tomo al bebé para darle el biberón mientras iba camino a buscar a Brennan

Por otra parte del Jeffersonian, seguía el grupo discutiendo sobre el caso:

-¿Algo en los huesos que indique causa de muerte?- preguntaba Camille Saroyan

-Todavía estoy limpiando los huesos- Argumento Zack

-Y yo no encuentro mucho en las radiogra…fías, ¿Qué haces aquí, Booth?- Dijo Bones viendo al agente pasando por los pasillos mientras que le daba el biberón al bebé

Booth se detuvo y fue hasta donde lo llamaban

-¡Mira Andy, encontramos a tu mami!- dijo un agente muy feliz

Booth miro a todos en la sala, el grupo completo tenía una expresión extraña ¿Acoso estaban así porque se enteraron de lo de la mañana y pensaban que Booth estaría molesto? Pues justo en ese momento no lucia nada molesto y de hecho no lo estaba, él quería demostrarle a Bones que eran más que compañeros, era más de lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Por qué me miran todos como si hubiera matado a un gato?- pregunto Booth aun viendo al grupo

-¿Qué?- pregunto un muy confundido Zack Addy

-No mataste a ningún gato- Afirmó Hodgins

-Pero pensaba que estarías molesto- dijo Brennan siendo sincera

-Pues no lo estoy y aunque no lo crean, no me moleste por lo que creen que me moleste- dijo Booth y se acercó más a Brennan

Ella lo miro y también se acercó a él, en ese momento no importaba nadie más solo se concentraban el uno en el otro

-Toma a Andy- susurro Booth más cerca de ella

Él le coloco al pequeño en sus brazos y dejo sus manos sobre los brazos de ella y continúo mirándola fijamente, Booth jamás se cansaría de ver sus ojos

-¿Por qué no lo estás?- dijo ella sonando como si se le fuera ido la respiración completamente

Booth se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró

-En tu casa te diré por qué – Dijo, dio unos pasos atrás y se marchó sin decir adiós

Todos en la sala estaban en shock ¿Por qué ese hombre había llegado así?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Hodgins fue el primero en hablar

-No lo sé, pero pensé que iban a comerse el uno al otro- dijo Angela excitada de la emoción

-Fue tan…- comenzó a hablar Sweets

-¿Sexy?- pregunto Cam

-No soy la única que lo piensa- Afirmo Angela

-¿Alguien sigue pensando en el caso?- pregunto Zack

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo por fin Brennan

-Eso se llama atracción cariño- dijo Angela

Ella volteo a ver a su amiga pero no dijo más nada, solo se fue a por el coche de Andy

….

El día en el Jeffersonian y el FBI habían pasado demasiado rápido, tal vez era porque habían tenido demasiado trabajo, en solo un día ya tenían lista la identificación de la asesinada, el tipo de ritual que usaron y a los familiares y amigos localizados para preguntarles al día siguiente.

Ya Brennan estaba lista para ir a su casa así que estaba esperando a Booth en el Jeffersonian para que la llevara. Ella estaba en su oficina, ya casi todas las luces estaban apagadas en el Jeffersonian así que el lugar estaba en penumbras y la única luz provenía de una lámpara a metros de distancia en una esquina de la oficina de ella

-A ver Andy ¿Te hiciste otra vez en el pañal?- Pregunto la Antropóloga acercándose el pequeño que lo único que hacía era reírse al ver a la mujer que lo cuidaba –Creo que si… lástima que no esté tu papá- dijo y lo tomo en brazos

-Pero si lo está- Dijo un hombre desde la puerta de la oficina

-¡Ah! ¿Podrías dejar de llegar así?- Dijo una asustada Brennan

-Lo siento- dijo Booth acercándose

-Voy a cambiarlo y nos vamos- dijo Brennan y fue por las cosas de Andy

-Te ayudo- dijo Booth y fue a tomar a Andy mientras ella buscaba las cosas

Booth puso a Andy en el sofá grande de Brennan y se dispuso a quitarle la ropa de abajo al pequeño y quitarle el pañal

-Necesito las toallitas húmedas, Bones- dijo Booth

-Aquí están- dijo ella Pasándoselas

Booth las utilizo y fue para la siguiente orden

-Talco

-Aquí

-Pañal

-Toma

Luego de cambiar el pañal, Booth se quedó un momento viendo al pequeño bebé que estaba somnoliento a poca distancia de él, Brennan se acercó a ambos he hizo lo mismo que Booth, Booth coloco una mano sobre el estómago del pequeño y la dejo ahí arriba, Brennan coloco su mano sobre la de Booth y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente

-Booth… ¿Estamos bien?

-Si Bones… estamos bien

…

**Ya en el apartamento de Brennan **

Brennan se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su sala mientras Booth estaba en su cuarto durmiendo a Andy, la sala de aquel departamento era muy parecida a la oficina de Brennan, sobretodo en la iluminación que había en ese momento, las luces del techo estaban encendidas pero a un nivel de intensidad muy bajo, casi que apagadas.

Brennan estaba muy cansada así que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mientras buscaba recostarse en algo sobre el sofá, en eso escucha las pisadas de su compañero y siente que se sienta a unos centímetros de ella, Brennan se acerca más a él y se recuesta sobre su brazo

-¿Ya Andy se durmió?- Pregunto una muy cansada Antropóloga

-Sí, está en tu cama- Dijo Booth de la misma manera

-Booth, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Brennan quien comenzaba a recordar lo que paso con él hace unas horas

-Sí, Bones

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- dijo y se aferró más a él, ella estaba a segundos de dormirse

-No es el momento para eso- dijo Booth y la rodeo con el brazo

Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos

-Es hora de que nosotros también nos durmamos- Dijo Booth y se levantó del sofá

-Habla por ti- Dijo Brennan casi dormida

-Tu no estas dormida, vamos, levántate- dijo Booth animándola

-Déjame dormir aquí, estoy tan cansada que no puedo levantarme- dijo y se acostó boca arriba en el sofá

Booth coloco sus manos debajo de ella y la cargo como si fuera a Andy que estuviera cargando

-¿Qué haces, Booth?- dijo ella despertándose completamente

-Llevándote a la cama, bebé

-¿Bebé?

-Sí, porque te estoy llevando como a un bebé

-No me dejes caer

-Jamás te dejaría caer

Booth la llevo así hasta la habitación y la dejo en la cama cuando llego, tomo a Andy y lo puso en la cuna, cuando volteo Brennan no estaba en la cama si no que estaba de espaldas a unos metros de él quitándose la blusa

-¿Bones que haces?- dijo Booth abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Lo que ves que hago, ¿O es que piensas que me voy a quedar a dormir con la ropa y todo?- dijo ella volteando a verle

-No- dijo Booth

-Deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo ella y se quitó los pantalones

-Si… debería- dijo aún más asombrado, luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa el también

Brennan fue por algún pijama y decidió ponerse lo primero que encontró y lo que encontró fue un vestido de pijama corto de seda blanca, de espaldas a Booth se desbrocho el sujetador y se puso la pijama, Booth miraba todo el espectáculo al mismo tiempo de que se quitaba la ropa de el

-¡Lista!- dijo Bones y se sentó en su lado de la cama, el lado que estaba más cerca de la cuna de Andy, al acostarse término a poco de distancia de Booth quien seguía de pie bajándose los pantalones

Ella se quedó mirándole mientras el hacía eso, ella le miraba como el a ella

-¡Listo!- dijo el finalmente

Ambos se acostaron y se dieron la vuelta para verse cara a cara

-Booth…

-¿Si?

-Angela dice que tú te enojaste porque dice que somos más que eso y yo me preocupe por ti porque siento que es cierto

-Tiene razón

-¿Por qué crees que somos más que compañeros?

-Sí y lo somos por muchas razones

-¿Me las puedes decir?

-Te diré una cada noche, ¿Si?

-Sí, ¿Cuál es la de hoy?

-Número uno: un compañero no se desviste en frente del otro

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo acabas de hacer!

-Corrección, acabamos de hacer

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, de la misma manera que en el Jeffersonian pero esta vez más intensamente

-Buenas noches, Booth- Dijo ella y se acercó más a él para darle un beso, pero esta vez en los labios fue un beso dulce y suave, ambos lo disfrutaban y querían más que un beso suave, pero ninguno se impulsó a más.

-Buenas noches, Bones

.

.

.

Creo que tengo una nueva temática para esta novela, se va a tratar sobre eso, sobre las cosas que ellos tienen para ser "más que compañeros"…

Gracias Por Leer!

Recuerden Comentar!


	4. Buenos días, Buenas noches

Capítulo 4

En la noche anterior, tanto Booth como Brennan se habían desvelado gracias al pequeño Andy quien no paraba de llorar, Booth tuvo que llevarlo a la cama para que durmiera con ellos dos, Andy termino durmiendo en los brazos de Brennan y Booth durmió abrazándola a ella, Bones estaba en el medio de los hombres que más le hacían feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Seeley Booth se despertó temprano para un nuevo y maravilloso día lleno de sorpresas y la primera sorpresa fue ver lo que se encontraba en la cama donde acababa de despertar, era un pequeño bebe dormido y una mujer de la misma manera, Brennan estaba aferrada a una almohada así como una niña lo estaría con su osito de peluche, pero a diferencia de una niña, ella era toda una mujer; llevaba el vestido de seda hasta la cintura, se le había subido por moverse tanto en la cama; Booth tomo al pequeño Andy y le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenos días hijo- dijo Booth quien luego lo llevo hasta la cuna y lo dejo aun dormido ahí

Booth se acercó para darle los buenos días también a Brennan, tomo una sábana y la tapo para dejar de verle la ropa interior, se acercó un poco más para darle un beso en la frente pero antes de hacerlo ella habló

-¿Qué intentas hacer, Booth?- dijo ella entre dormida y divertida

-Darte un beso de buenos días, pero tú te mueves mucho y no me dejas- dijo el entre enojado y juguetón

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando yo trate de despertarte a ti?- dijo ella aun del mismo humor

-No lo recuerdo- dijo sonando como pícaro

Brennan lo empujo y se puso sobre el en la cama, inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a reírse pero las risas se pararon cuando Bones comenzó a sentir algo proveniente de los calzoncillos de Booth

-Booth yo…

-Estas… Bones…- Booth trato de cerrar los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo para que se calmara

-Abre tus ojos Booth- dijo ella con una voz más tranquila y seria

-Lo siento…

Ella no dejo que el hablara más, Bones le beso y se detuvo luego a centímetros de sus labios.

-Buenos días Booth.

-Buenos días Bones.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir pero esta vez un poco apasionadamente.

-Entiendo por qué somos más que compañeros.

…

Luego de eso, ambos se separaron y se arreglaron para ir al trabajo, ellos dejaron a Andy con Amy la cuñada de Bones y fueron al Jeffersonian. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más sobre lo que paso.

-¡Buenos días gente!- Dijo un muy feliz Seeley Booth

-Buenos días, tigre- Dijo Angela con una sonrisa picara

-Buenos días… Voy a tener que acostumbrarme al nuevo humor de Booth- Dijo Hodgins examinando una fibra que sostenía con una pinza

-Buenos días… ¿Angie, tienes un momento?- Preguntó la antropóloga entrando al lugar

-Por supuesto- Respondió con la misma sonrisa picara

Angela y Brennan fueron camino a la oficina de Brennan para lo que ella le necesitaba decir a su amiga

-Angie… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto ella -En una escala numérica desde el 1 al 10, ¿qué tanto creerías que funcionaria alguna relación sentimental con Booth?

-Un 11

-Angela, el 11 no está…

-quiero decir que si funcionaria perfecto, pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas, acaso tú y Booth?

-¿La doctora Brennan y Booth que? Señoras estamos en una institución de trabajo, dedíquense primero a eso- dijo Cam entrando a la oficina

Brennan negó a Angela rápidamente lo que ella creía

-Aunque… yo diría que un 12- dijo Camille y sonrió hacia la doctora Brennan dando una mirada de aprobación

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Angela mostrándole a su mejor amiga lo que todos pensaban

Las amigas compartieron unas miradas de complicidad y felicidad y luego la patóloga volvió a hablar

-Ahora a trabajar, luego si quieren hablamos de esto con un café- dijo Camille y se fue tan de repente como siempre solía hacer

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a trabajar en el caso

…

El día en el Jeffersonian y el FBI transcurrió de la misma manera que en cualquier otro caso, Brennan observando algunos huesos o acompañando a Booth a interrogar personas, Booth haciéndose del mejor agente del FBI, Sweets como todo un detector de mentiras, y todos los demás igual que ellos, trabajando como siempre; pero en las noches era cuando todo cambiaba porque no todos los días terminaba de la misma manera que ha estado terminando desde hace cuatro noches, Booth y Brennan nunca habían dormido antes en la misma cama y mucho menos se habían besado antes o por lo menos no espontáneamente, no porque de verdad querían hacerlo.

Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo o uno lo tenía más claro que el otro pero si sabían lo que pasaba ¿Cómo acabaría? Eso era otra cosa muy distinta.

…

Andy había llegado dormido, lo estaba desde que salieron de comer de Dinner así que lo único que tenían que hacer era acostarlo y luego ir a dormir ¿Sera que aquella noche sucedería algo más?

Booth acostó al pequeño Andy y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa pero poco antes de colocar sus manos sobre el nudo de su corbata, alguien más también las coloco, era las manos de Temperance sobre las de el

-Déjame que te ayude.

Temperance hablaba más suave que lo normal y con un ligero tono de voz seductor. Ella estaba justo en frente de el en ropa interior, estaba usando lencería color negro lo cual hacia juego con sus labios que se tornaban en aquel momento de un color rojo intenso. El ambiente en la habitación era igual que siempre, con luz tenue, aspecto cálido y un suave olor a vainilla, pero para ellos era distinto, era como si solo fueran ellos en el universo, ellos en el momento perfecto.

Brennan comenzó a desvestir a Booth quien simplemente se mantenía petrificado por lo que estaba pasando, había esperado tanto tiempo por esto… Brennan termino de quitarle la corbata y la camisa, luego se agacho para desabrocharle el pantalón, ella suavemente le quito la correa, bajo la cremallera y luego le miro antes de hacer el siguiente paso, seguido a eso bajo sus pantalones y Booth la tomo de los brazos para levantarla y dirigirla hacia sus labios, seguido a eso la tumbo en la cama y continuaron besándose al mismo tiempo que se deshacían de lo poco que les quedaba de ropa, Brennan empujo a Booth y se colocó sobre el en la cama, ambos estaban listos para lo que iba a pasar, ambos sabían que iba a ser maravilloso.

-¿Estas lista Bones?- Pregunto el al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para hacerla suya

-Estoy lista- Dijo ella y lo besó tiernamente – Gracias Booth- agrego ella luego del beso

-¿Gracias? Pensé que ya habías dejado de darme las gracias – Dijo el quien luego dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó únicamente a ver el rostro de la mujer que tenía sobre el

-Esta es mi forma de darte las gracias, Booth- Dijo Brennan y volvió a besarlo pero Booth no respondió al beso

-Espera ¿Esto es por agradecerme lo que hice?- Dijo Booth comenzando a cambiar drásticamente de emociones, cada segundo se sentía un poco más enojado, confuso y desilusionado

-Básicamente, si- Admitió ella ingenuamente

-¿Sabes lo que significa? Bones tu no quieres esto, tu solo lo haces por mí- Dijo Booth quien luego se alejó lo más que pudo de ella aun en la cama

-¿Qué quieres decir Booth?- dijo Brennan confusa

-Es como las prostitutas que se venden a un hombre por dinero, que se venden por tener algo a cambio, Andy es la recompensa y tú te estas vendiendo a ti porque yo te di a el- dijo Booth sin meditar bien lo que decía

-¿Me estas llamando prostituta?- dijo Bones ahora más ofendida que confusa - ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy ahora?- agrego y luego tomo las sabanas para cubrirse y salir de la cama

-¡No Bones! ¡No lo eres!

-¿Entonces qué? Porque eso es lo que estoy creyendo que dices ahora

-Lo que digo es que no lo estás haciendo porque quieres, lo estás haciendo porque crees que es una forma de gratificarme por haber aceptado ser el padre de Andy

-Booth yo…

-Tu no quieres esto Bones, no puedo hacerlo si no lo quieres

-Pero…

-No sería capaz de hacerte eso, no a ti Bones…

Booth tomo algunas cosas y fue a la puerta de la habitación pero antes de marcharse habló

-Creo que vi un colchón inflable en la otra habitación… estaré ahí por si necesitas ayuda con Andy

-Pero Booth… yo…

-Buenas noches Bones

.

.

.

.

Ahsgahajahaghsgajsgajsgadahagafdhaga

:'c tenía que darle drama de alguna forma ¿No?

Bueno les informo que tengo un mes de vacaciones, durante este me dedicare más a la novela, subiré capitulo dos veces por semana Lunes (O en su defecto martes) y Jueves (en su defecto, los Viernes). Si un día hago el cap corto al siguiente será más largo ;D no los hago todos exactamente igual de largos porque como se han dado cuenta, me gusta terminar el capítulo al mismo tiempo que termina el día en la novela o ya luego de que sucede algo impactante (como lo que acabas de leer)

El jueves pasado no subí porque no tenía internet (todavía no tengo) estoy tratando de robarle internet a alguien para poder subir los capítulos así que ya saben que si les fallo es por eso.

Ah! Se me olvido decirles también que esta novela va a ser más corta que la anterior.


	5. Armas de doble filo

_**Ni bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, otros y a la cadena de FOX**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Las palabras son un arma, un arma de doble filo; jamás sabremos cuando será el momento indicado para usar una u otra, llegamos a conocer los peligros que en esas palabras se encuentran, pero nunca nos damos cuenta de que tan grave se vuelven hasta que vemos que todo acabo, que cometiste algún error diciendo algo, entonces es cuando en la mente surgen expresiones como: "No debí haber dicho eso", "tal vez era mejor quedarme en silencio", "si lo hubiera dicho de otra forma" pero otras veces simplemente pensamos en que no dijimos algo, no mencionamos algo que hubiera cambiado todo, entonces pensamos en algo como: "Si simplemente le hubiera dicho esto".

Booth y Brennan estaba incluidos en ambos casos, Seeley Booth se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso a Brennan, por lo menos con las palabras que le había dicho y Temperance Brennan estaba de la misma manera porque ella sabía que si le hubiera dicho lo que tenía en mente, él no se hubiera ido.

…

Seis de la mañana en Washington DC y ya es hora de trabajar para el Agente Booth y la Doctora Brennan

-Bones despierta, ya son las seis- Dijo Booth quien se encontraba a metros de distancia de ella

Temperance abrió sus ojos y lo miro por unos segundos, él estaba recostado a la puerta del cuarto, ya vestido y listo para trabajar

-Ya estás listo y yo…

-Tú te vas por tu cuenta, me llamaron del FBI para decirme que habían encontrado al ex novio de la víctima y que estaba en la sala de interrogaciones- Dijo Booth con un tono entre distante y cansado

-Entonces me arreglare rápido para irnos- Dijo ella insistiendo al mismo tiempo de que se levantaba de la cama e iba asía Booth, ella estaba como Booth la había dejado la noche anterior -desnuda en la cama- pero se cubría con una sábana.

-No tú te tardas mucho y no quiero hacerlo esperar- Dijo Booth excusándose

-¿Desde cuándo no te gusta hacer esperar a los cabrones que interrogamos?- Dijo Brennan molesta comenzando a notar algo más en Booth

El simplemente bajo la mirada sin decir nada en su defensa

-Está bien, vete… yo iré cuando Amy llegue para quedarse con Andy- Dijo ella y le dio la espalda a Booth para ir a buscar sus cosas y entrar al baño

-No iras al interrogatorio tampoco- Dijo Booth esta vez con un tono más autoritario, cualquier amigo de ellos que estuviera ahí sabría inmediatamente que eso causaría una pelea

-¿Qué?- Dijo una molesta Brennan, ella dejo las cosas en la mesa y regresó hasta donde estaba Booth, terminó deteniéndose a centímetros de el

-Ese es mi trabajo, el tuyo es jugar con los huesos de las personas- Dijo Booth acercándose lo más que podía a ella

-¿Eso es lo que crees que hago? ¿Jugar con los huesos?- Dijo ella molesta, le molestaba que eso sea siempre lo que él dice – ¿Soy la mejor Antropóloga Forense del mundo y tu simplemente dices que juego con huesos?

-Sabes que yo no lo digo con esa intención, no tienes por qué molestarte- Dijo tomándola de los brazos

-No, claro que no tengo por qué hacerlo- dijo ella y tomo un poco de aire para calmarse- Aun así, no tengo huesos con que jugar, todavía no están listos- Agregó.

Al punto en el que estaban, estaban tan cerca que si alguno de los dos llegaba a moverse un centímetro terminarían juntando sus labios

-Cam llamó y dijo que ya lo estaban.

Brennan volvió a alejarse de Booth, fue a buscar su toalla y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, ya en la puerta guardó un poco de silencio para comprobar si Booth seguía ahí detrás de ella, luego de eso tomo el bordillo de la sabana que la cubría y lo soltó para quedar desnuda, entonces entro al baño.

Booth si estaba ahí.

….

Minutos más tarde Brennan ya está lista para ir al trabajo, pero sigue esperando a que llegue Amy para se quede con el bebé así que aprovecha el tiempo y le calienta el biberón a Andy y va a despertarlo para dárselo

-Buenos días pequeño… Andy por dios estas…

…

**Horas más tarde en el Jeffersonian**

-¡Gente les tengo algo!- Dice el Agente Booth entrando a la oficina de Angela Montenegro, el inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en el grupo

-¿Y no saludas?- Preguntó Hodgins

-Buenos días…- Dice Booth a regañadientes

-¿Qué nos tienes?- pregunto Camille rápidamente

-El ex novio de la víctima, Fran Thomas… Acabo de interrogarlo- Afirma Booth

-Ya sabemos- Comentó Angela

-Continua- Lo alentó Hodgins

-Bueno, es de esos chicos que se viste todo negro de pies a cabeza… con una mirada así como de "he visto a la muerte y sé que hay algo peor que la cárcel"- Dijo Booth mientras que le daba una mirada de misterio a todos sus amigos

-No creo que eso lo pueda decir una mirada- Afirmo Zack Addy

-El punto es que él podría ser de esos que juegan con magia negra y esas cosas…- Dijo de la misma forma que antes pero parecía que a ninguno de ellos les importara lo que él decía, era como si supieran de algo que importara más que eso

-Podría ser lo que dijo la doctora Brennan, ofrecieron sangre por sangre, a la chica por un bien propio- Dijo Hodgins pensando en algo

-¿Ofrecieron? No sabemos si fueron dos asesinos- Preguntó Ahora Angela

-Pues cuando yo estaba en la escuela una vez cambie mi estilo a algo como eso a algo más negro y muerto- Dijo Jack recordando todo con una mirada de horror

-¿Y eso implica que sean dos asesinos?- Preguntó Camille confundida

-Lo hizo por una chica- Agrego Booth para aclarar lo que Hodgins decía

-Pero necesitamos pruebas de eso, sin ADN, sin rastros, sin nada que lo culpe no podríamos decir que él es el asesino- Dijo Camille a sus colegas

-Me pondré a Buscar en los huesos- dijo Zack a sus amigos algo molesto consigo mismo por no haber conseguido nada relevante aun

-¿Dónde está Bones?- De pronto pregunta Booth

-¿Y es que no sabes?- Pregunta Angela con un aire molesta

-No, por eso lo pregunto- Dijo Booth con un aire de "obviamente no"

-Está con Andy- Dijo Cam

-¿Por qué, Amy no fue?- Pregunto Booth empezando a preocuparse

-No, Amy si fue- Respondió la patóloga

-¿Entonces qué?- Pregunto el mismo hombre

-Se tuvo que quedar con él para llevarlo al hospital- Dijo Angela molesta con Booth por ni siquiera saber lo que pasaba

-¿Al hospital? ¿Qué le paso a Andy?- Pregunto Booth aún más preocupado

-Nada grave, solo fiebre alta pero ya está mejor- Dijo Brennan entrando a la habitación - ¿Qué tenemos del caso?- Agrego viendo a sus amigos con un semblante de sorpresa

-¿Cómo puedes?- dijo Booth viendo a la mujer que acababa de llegar, el en aquel momento la veía de una forma que muy pocas veces utilizaba con ella, la veía molesto

-¿Cómo puedo qué?- pregunto ella confusa

-Ya comenzaran a pelear otra vez- Dijo Zack observando todo como si fuera un niño viendo a sus padres pelear

-Cómo puedes simplemente olvidarte de mí, soy el padre de tu hijo y aun así estoy completamente seguro de que el único que no sabía que estaba enfermo era yo- Dijo Booth explotando

-Estabas ocupado, me dijiste que tenías que interrogar a un sospechoso así que no quería molestarte en tu trabajo si el interrogatorio era más importante que yo a lo mejor hasta sería más importante que Andy- Dijo Brennan enfrentándose a él, ambos discutían como si solo fueran ellos dos pero en realidad la sala estaba repleta, Angela, Jack, Cam y Zack veían a los dos discutir como si estuviera masando en una película de drama

-¿Más importante para mí, por qué dices que era más importante para mí?- Seguía discutiendo Booth

-Así me lo dejaste claro esta mañana con tu "No puedo esperarte, te tardas mucho y no quiero hacerlo esperar"…

-¿Son ideas mías o esto suena como una especie escena de celos?- Pregunto Hodgins reaccionando ante la discusión de sus amigos

-¿Podrían continuar esto en otro momento? Tenemos un caso sin resolver- Dijo Camille como toda jefa mandando a trabajar a sus empleados

-Cam tiene razón- Dijo Brennan y se volteó a ver la pantalla de Angie - ¿Qué hay en el caso?- Preguntó

-Los padres de la víctima dicen que la última vez que la vieron fue en la inauguración de la nueva empresa de su padre- dice Angela mostrando algunas fotos que la muestran en el lugar

-Tiene dinero- Afirma Hodgins observando él también las fotos

-¿La victima actualmente tenia pareja?- Preguntó Brennan

-No pero al revisar el cuerpo encontré muestras de semen y al analizarlo descubrí que Eran de unas horas antes de que la víctima muriera- Dijo Cam comentando algo importante que descubrió

-Entonces tuvo sexo con alguien antes de morir- Aclaró Hodgins

-Tal vez era prostituta- Comentó Brennan

-Si tenía dinero que iba a hacer siendo prostituta, eso no cuadra Doctora Brennan- Dijo Zack analizando la situación

-No todas la mujeres se venden por dinero, ¿No es cierto Booth?- Dijo Brennan insinuándole algo al agente, ella estaba molesta ¿Pero por qué lo estaba? ¿Por qué la llamo prostituta? ¿Por qué no se quiso acostar con ella? O ¿es acaso algo más?

-¿Son ideas mías o sucede algo que no sabemos?- Preguntó Cam algo confusa

-¿Sucede algo cariño?- Preguntó Angela a su mejor amiga

Temperance Brennan miro a Booth y se dispuso a decir algo pero Booth le interrumpió

-No es necesario que todo el Jeffersonian se entere de lo que pasa- Dijo y se fue sin decir más

Todos en la habitación seguían petrificados por lo que pasaba, últimamente la oficina de Angela se había convertido en un campo de tiros para Booth y Brennan pero a diferencia del campo de tiros, ahí no se lanzaban balas se lanzaban palabras, armas de doble filo.

-¿Podemos continuar con el caso?- Preguntó Cam luego de ver a Booth salir

-Vuelvo en un par de minutos- Dijo Brennan y salió a por Booth

Salió corriendo por los pasillos para encontrar a Booth antes de que se fuera y lo encontró a unos metros de su oficina acababa de colgar su teléfono, ella corrió más rápido y lo tomo del brazo como para que no se fuera a escapar

-¡Booth!- Dijo ella al agarrarlo

-Bones… me tengo que ir- Dijo el cuando vio que Brennan estaba en frente de el

-¿Podemos hablar un momento en mi oficina?- pregunto ella esforzándose por hablar calmada

-No, me tengo que ir- insistía Booth con un tono de estar triste o preocupado por algo

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

-Porque recibí una llamada del FBI

-¿Qué quieren?

-Quieren hablarme de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que algo anda mal, de que estamos discutiendo y quieren acordar si nos separan o no

-No, no pueden… Booth, tu y yo… Booth no pueden.

-Sera mejor que recoja mis cosas de tu casa.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer mi historia, les informo que se está volviendo un poco más impredecible incluso para mí. Nos vemos el Lunes con un nuevo Capítul

**Recuerden dejar comentarios, los comentarios me motivan a escribir :3 **

**Amenazas de muerte:**

Twitter: Andreacmr_

Instagram: _


	6. Discusiones, vino y amor

_**Ni bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, otros y a la cadena de FOX**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Discusiones, vino y amor.

Las personas en la vida llegamos a cometer errores, errores que muchas veces sentimos que se olvidarán o que dejarán de importar en algún momento. Pero las cosas no siempre son así y los errores no siempre son igual de graves o causan las mismas consecuencias todo el tiempo.

…

**Un par de horas Más tarde en el apartamento de Brennan **

Era Temperance Brennan quien caminaba de un lado a otro por su departamento, ella estaba angustiada por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que iba a pasar y por lo que iba a decir, ella tenía que decirle algo a Booth, por eso corrió a verlo hace unas horas, porque tenía que decirle algo que tal vez cambiara todo…

Ella se sentó en el sofá y tomo un poco de la copa de vino que se había servido hace un par de minutos, Temperance cerro sus ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro de agotamiento.

Afuera del apartamento se encontraba Seeley Booth quien no sabía qué hacer, si entrar con la llave que tenía, si tocar la puerta o si simplemente irse sin hablar siquiera con ella. Opto por tocar la puerta.

Temperance Brennan escuchó la puerta y fue corriendo a abrirla, pero antes miró por el ojillo de la puerta para ver quién era, duró unos segundos observando al hombre que se encontraba del otro lado esperando a que ella abriera la puerta, segundos más tarde la abrió y se quedó viendo al triste rostro del agente antes de dejarle pasar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Booth?

Booth no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá, por la cara que tenía Brennan pensó que necesitaría una copa así que fue a servirle una antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

-Te lo contaré….

**Horas atrás en el Edificio del FBI**

Eran tres hombres en una pequeña oficina del FBI discutiendo

-¿Tiene un hijo con la doctora Brennan?- Decía un hombre mayor como de unos sesenta y muchos años de edad quien se encontraba sentado frente a un enorme escritorio de madera vieja, tan vieja como él.

-Adoptamos a un niño huérfano hace unos días, era el hijo de una víctima- Admitió el agente quien se encontraba muy nervioso en frente de su jefe.

-Pero él lo hizo por ayudar a su amiga, no por algo sentimental- Dijo un Joven defendiendo al agente mientras caminaba por toda la oficina, quizás porque él también estaba nervioso y necesitaba calmarse.

-¿Es que acaso esa doctora no tiene a un hombre que le pueda dar a un hijo por sí mismo o algo así?- pregunto el señor muy furioso

Tanto el agente como el psicólogo que lo acompañaba negaron con las cabezas

-¿Y tenías que ser tú precisamente?- Volvió a hablar el Jefe

-El agente y la doctor tienen un fuerte vínculo- Comentó una mujer entrando a la oficina del Director del FBI

-Sí, un vínculo que al parecer se ha roto porque ya he recibido comentarios diciendo que ambos se han gritado, no una, sino dos veces en el Instituto Jeffersonian- Dijo el señor quien parecía que estaba a punto de explotar

-Eso es en el Jeffersonian Director, lamento decirlo de esta manera pero… lo que pase en el Jeffersonian con el Agente no amerita un despido por su parte ni por nadie del FBI- Dijo Camille Saroyan defendiendo al Agente

-No merecerá despido pero si amonestación, ya van dos veces y estoy seguro de que puede pasar muchas veces más y además, no es solo eso lo que ha sucedido Agente, también está haciendo mal su trabajo y lo sabe muy bien, Temperance y su hijo se han convertido en una distracción- Contra atacó el Jefe de Booth

-¿Qué he hecho mal mi trabajo?- Preguntó ahora un Booth confuso

-Así es, vimos el interrogatorio al ex novio de la víctima ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Parecía un novato en su primer interrogatorio, estoy seguro de que pudo haberlo hecho mejor y sabe que es cierto, tenía la mente en otro lado o mejor dicho, en ella, en Temperance Brennan- Dijo el Director mirando fijamente a Booth

-¡Ella no es una distracción para mí!- se levantó Booth alzándole la voz a su jefe

-¿No lo es? No diré más nada, el caso se seguirá resolviendo sin la ayuda del Instituto Jeffersonian y sin la ayuda del agente Booth- Dijo el director quien luego tomo una hoja de un cajón y se dispuso a firmarla

-Pero ya casi terminamos el caso- Hablo la Doctora Saroyan

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia… además, estoy firmando una carta en donde indico que los trabajos del FBI con el Jeffersonian quedan temporalmente finalizados- Dice el Director quien luego le entrega la carta a Camille Saroyan – Pero eso no significa que usted y la madre de sus hijos no se seguirán viendo, sé que debo parecer la peor persona para ustedes en este momento pero la verdad es que yo creo en usted agente y en la Doctora Brennan, lo que quiero es que dejen las malditas peleas y vuelvan a estar como antes- Agregó el Director

-Ya no se verán más si los aparta, Director- Dijo Sweets

-Es por eso que quiero que sigan con las sesiones esas que les haces tú como loquero, me dirás cuando estén calificados para continuar trabajando juntos… Tengo planes con mi esposa esta noche así que debo dejarlos- Dijo el Director y tomó sus cosas para marcharse

Los tres amigos salieron de la oficina sin decir nada y se fueron del edificio.

**Ya en casa de Brennan **

-Booth yo…- Comenzó a disculparse ella pero Booth la detuvo

-No digas nada Bones, todo paso por mi culpa y no necesito que alguien más lo diga- Dijo Booth y tomó otro sorbo de su copa que ahora estaba bacía

-¿Por qué dices que pasó por tu culpa?- preguntó Brennan

-Por lo del bebé, debí decirte que no… Sweets dijo que eso traería problemas y lo hizo… déjame hablar ¿Puedes?, simplemente desde la primera noche con Andy… Bones tenía miedo de que algo más pasara, quería que pasara pero tenía miedo a la vez ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió

-Entonces cuando empezamos a besarnos, fue maravilloso… estaba feliz con eso, pero era porque no sabía la realidad del por qué lo hacías, entonces anoche Bones, tu… todo iba a ser increíble pero luego ¿Luego?- Booth dijo al mismo tiempo de que una pequeña lagrima se le escapo, dejo la copa en la mesita y golpeo su pierna con su puño

-Booth yo…

-Luego me dijiste por qué lo hacías… te llame prostituta y por eso te enojaste, pero esa no era mi intención, yo jamás te llamaría así de verdad Bones porque sé que tú eres diferente a ellas y a todas las mujeres. Luego comenzamos a pelear al día siguiente, me moleste Bones y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me sentía mal por llamarte así, porque me quería matar por haber insinuado eso ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

-Tomare mis cosas y me iré, nos veremos para cada sesión con Sweets, vendré a ayudarte con Andy algunas veces a la semana y todo estará bien en unas semanas.

-Pero Booth, yo no…

-¿No que Bones? No podemos hacer más nada.

-Yo no dejare que te vayas… Booth yo no me molesté porque me llamaras así, yo me molesté porque tú pensabas que no te quería, que no me importaba y que lo hacía solo por agradecerte pero no era así, Booth… Booth yo quería hacer el amor contigo porque enserio me parecía perfecto, porque pensaba en tu piel pensaba en, en lo maravillo que sería estar contigo de esa manera… porque me gustas y no sé cómo un sentimiento puede llegarse a sentirse así de fuerte, así de grande y la verdad es que se siente bien, se siente bien que me gustes, se siente bien amarte…

Bastaron unos segundos para que sus labios se encontraran otra vez juntos, luego de peleas, problemas, discusiones, historias, vino y una hermosa revelación de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito pero lleno de valor. <strong>

**nos leemos el jueves**

**por favor comenten :D**

**Amenazas al: **

**twitter: andreacmr_**

**instagram: _ **


End file.
